A Will To Love
by Fudge Supreme
Summary: Circumstance is a force to be reckoned with when Sakura finds herself involved with a dangerous plot that would change everyone's futures. [SakuxIta]
1. The One and Only

A Will to Love

A/N: This is my first SakuIta fic, please give me feedback about how it is... If I get enough good compliments, I will continue this... I am rewriting my other fic, No Use Denying It, because I'm not too satisfied with the beginning... I originally thought to focus on Hinata at first, but somehow I just seemed to write Sakura's POV instead. If you want, please read it and tell me if I should rewrite it or not. Thnx!!

Chapter 1: The One and Only

_The only time in my life I had felt this hurt... When had it been? When was it? Well, it certainly hurts like hell. Why is it me? Me, the one who is always been rejected by those I call friends? Betrayal was nothing new to me. Then why does it hurt... so much?_

_Why?!_

Tears streamed down her pale skin, her sobs heard as much as she tried to constrain them. It had been going on for this long for a long time, it was nothing new. It was always the old routine that he played with her: she smile, ask for date, continues to smile, he scowls, her smile fades, his eyes narrow, her face twists itself into an expression of disappointment, he glares, she bites lip in hesitation, he turns around and leaves. It had always been that way, a routine that was no longer foreign to them. She bit her lip. _Why the hell does it hurt so much?!!_

She knew she needed to move on. After all, she was eighteen now. She should have given up on him a long time ago. She had promised to herself, sworn to herself that she would give up by the time he refused her for the 500th time in a row...

And he did. He refused her. Maybe it hurts so much because she has to give up her love for him, surrender him to other fan girls that are still chasing him... It wasn't because he had hurt her feelings. After all, he had refused her plenty of times before... She had known for years that he doesn't like her in _that_ way. Hell, she isn't sure if he had liked her plainly.

The long pink hair was swept back as her shaking hands ran through them, and restrained herself from pulling those shiny pink strands out from frustration. Her chest heaved, as it took the oxygen that was deprived from her body because of her crying. The droplets had fallen on her large white shirt that covers her black shorts, staining them. Her tear-soaked face was dotted with bits of sunlight that managed to peek through the canopy of leaves that she had hid herself in. Red rimmed the aqua green eyes that were once so cheerful. Resting and relaxing now, her tensed muscles now loosening from its stiff hold, Haruno Sakura raised her head and organizes her thoughts.

Rage and shame were powerful emotions. And Sakura broke down crying again when she remembered once more what had happened, what had caused the hated cascades of droplets to travel down its designed course _again_.

**Flashback**

"Sasuke-kun... I want... I mean... Umm... I want..." Sakura's once shifted downward, her cheeks pinking slightly from sheer embarrassment.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke rudely.

Sakura willed her blush away. "Ano... do you like me?" she asked quickly, hiding her true intentions and yet regretting what came out of her mouth. Sasuke looked at her coldly before snapping "No."

Sakura watched as Sasuke turned his back on her and walked away without a glance at her. She started to grow angry. As usual.

This was it. The 500th refusal. Yes, it was her turn to give up...

"What is the time?" asked a little black-haired girl to her mother as Sakura walked past them, unaware of her destination. All she could think of was how Sasuke had kept refusing and she ahd been too blind to notice...

_Little girl, it is time for me to give up_, she thought sadly, her tears clouding her vision.

**End **

She followed the path of what she hoped was the way out, her thoughts kept on running over and over on what Sasuke had said. It was quite a while before she realized that she was lost.

"Why?! Why does this have to happen to me?! Why are you playing with me?! Why are you taking pleasure out of my misery?!" she screamed at the darkness. Sakura started crying again, although this time was silent. _Why does this have to happen to me?_

Uchiha Itachi stared at the fire, his red Sharingan eyes sweeping the landscape that was brightened by the glow of the flames. He heard a distant cry, and wondered what it was, though not bothering to find out. He was best left alone. In fact, Itachi was planning to live the rest of his life like this, just living in a forest, peaceful and quiet, without the daily things that normal human beings had tied themselves up with. It was really too bad that this was a temporary 'vacation' thing he was doing right now. He was not murderous then, and he felt peaceful. The only reason why he killed people was because they were in the way of his goal and wouldn't budge, no matter how much he warned them. He was nothing but a ninja that has to have goals in life. He can't be anything but a ninja. That was a fact, as he was part of the Uchiha clan.

If only he wasn't put under the pressure of being the heir to it, then he might not have killed his family. Sasuke was probably the only one he didn't mind, as his little brother used to look up to him. But Sasuke, he had never felt the tension of it, the pressure of being the stronger one, never had to worry about continuing the clan. But he, Itachi, was never interested in it, and would always rather do something else than train. He had trained so much he doesn't know the limit of his strength. He was never the cold-hearted murderer as depicted. He only resorted to using violence against his family because of the strain they were placing on him.

They don't care about his feelings; they only wanted the continuation of the clan. He had never wanted to create a family just for the sakes of his parents' expectations. Itachi sighed. He had to admit, he did not regret killing his family, although he did regret for a very short period of time that he had brought down the pressure of killing him on his brother Sasuke. Now, he was reduced to nothing more than a feared criminal. Truthfully, life as one of the wanted criminals in the Bingo Book was not fun.

There was the cry again, followed by gasps this time. The thing sounded like it was about to choke to death. Curious, Itachi stole through the night, barely blowing the flickering flames. He followed the noises to one of the many small clearings in the forest. As he reached the source of the noise, his red eyes were laid upon the first vulnerable girl he had seen in a long time.

He had no reason to like the girls he trained with; they were too much like him. But there was something about this pink-haired figured. He felt attached to her, and her tears were a sign of wonder to him. He had rarely seen those droplets. For him, this was a rare experience. Forgetting that he was considered as a mass murderer, he jumped silently down to her. Her gasps and sobs brought a sense of reality down upon him; how was he to comfort a crying girl? Right now, he was standing behind a shaking girl, admiring her ability to shed tears, and wondering how he was going to console this girl.

But before he could do anything, she turned her head around, and screamed, her mouth forming a perfect 'o' as it fell open in surprise. He knelt down quickly, and covered her mouth with his pale hand, and her eyes were widened in fear. "Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he whispered, trying to make his voice as soft and gentle as he can, but failing miserably. If anything, he sounded malicious, even to himself, which was exactly what he didn't want. He wiped the girl's tears as she sat there, frozen to the ground. Her cheeks were as soft as the clouds seemed. He smiled softly, trying to remember where he had seen this girl before, her soft green eyes and light pink hair striking him as beautiful.

"Wh-wh-what d-do you w-want?" asked Sakura waveringly. Itachi's eyes narrowed. So she must think he was a heartless murderer as well. He scowled. Sakura gasped. Itachi would have been Sasuke's twin if it wasn't for the tastefully tied ponytail and distinguished scars. Sakura was astonished that Itachi was reassuring her that he was not going to harm her. Her eyes were nearly slits now, her nerves jumping around inside her. _Calm down,_ she thought, trying to ignore the fact that sitting right next to her was probably the strongest ninja of all times.

Sakura was taking slow breaths now, her chest rising up and down subtly, her heart pounding inside. "I will not hurt you," murmured Itachi, his voice dancing into the air and his soft breath brushing her ear and cheek. She was growing more and more nervous. Itachi examined her soft skin, her long eyelashes, her silky pink hair, and soft rosy lips. He could feel his heart quicken as she part her lips and drew in deep breaths.

"I will not hurt you."

Damnable things. Why does she have to be so stupid? Now, there she is, sitting in the firelight with the infamous Uchiha Itachi, a tense silence in the air, as neither of them were eager to make conversation. From her experiences, one wrong word can send her head flying off her neck. She shifted, her arms growing numb from wrapping her legs. She buried her face into her knees, leaving only her eyes visible. She stared at the fire, toying with the hem of her red dress. She was as cold as hell.

"Uh... Are you hungry?" asked Itachi quietly, and Sakura can feel his red Sharingan eyes on her form. Yes, she was hungry, but can she trust him? She shook her head no. Itachi stared at her for a few more seconds, and then shifted his gaze to the fire, which was dying. The cloudless night was specked with stars, and Sakura focused her eyes on it instead, and found the crescent moon pleasing to stare at. She stiffened; there was someone behind her.

"Don't worry," whispered a deep voice. Sakura tensed even further; Itachi couldn't help but place his hands on her shoulders. Sakura somewhat relaxed and tensed even further at his touch, and she suppressed the flinch that was daring to show itself. She also noticed the warmth of his hands. She shivered involuntarily.

Itachi was weakening. He knew it. His thumb brushed the petal-soft hair of the kunoichi, and he marveled at the softness. Sure, his hair was soft, too, but this girl's hair was different. It emitted a different feeling. He leaned in closer, wanting to experience the softness fully. He could now smell the fragrance of oranges and vanilla mix, and it was the most sweetest thing he had ever smelled at that moment.

Sakura couldn't relax; why was he messing with her like this? Why was he touching her? Why was he touching her... this way? This wasn't the Itachi she knew from Sasuke. Itachi, the cold-hearted murderer, couldn't possibly have this kind of tenderness. His touch was really soft, and she felt like melting into it, if it wasn't for her logical senses that kept her from succumbing to his touch. Itachi sighed, and slowly, painfully slowly moved his hands to her neck. It was lukewarm, and he felt the girl shiver under his touch again.

"What is your name?" he asked her, his voice emotionless and blank.

"Sakura... Haruno Sakura," she replied just as quietly, when she sensed no danger in his question. He laughed quietly.

"Sakura... your name fits you well. You are much like a sakura, delicate and fragile," he commented. "Are you cold?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, Itachi lifted his cloak from his shoulders, and wrapped it around Sakura, enveloping her from the cool breezes. The fire was dying, as it threw them into half-darkness, and Sakura relished the warmth of his cloak.

"Ano... wouldn't you be cold?" she asked warily, turning her head a bit to look at the handsome ninja behind her. He shook his head, and his gaze was drawn unwarily to her green eyes. _Emeralds, _he thought. _Her eyes are like emeralds, the stone of eternal love._ He mentally shook himself. He had a mission to complete; he cannot surrender everything he had worked for just because he had met a girl that had managed to capture his attention fully. No matter how tempting it may seem, he cannot do it. He drew himself back into the cold shell he had built.

"You may want to sleep now," he said coldly, and Sakura was taken aback at the sudden change of his voice. She nodded silently, and she followed him to the tent he had built. She walked inside quietly, and was surprised to see a big sleeping bag. He gestured to the bag, and she gave him back the cloak before climbing into the mattress. She shifted to one side, and looked at him questioningly. He shook his head, and sat down, covering himself with the cloak again. Sakura looked warily at him, and fell into an uneasy sleep, hungry and nervous.

Itachi stared at the figure, and watched as she shifted positions from time to time, her tranquil expression never disturbed. Itachi watched the sleeping figure the whole night, never sleeping as he stared at the slim body. As the sun rose, the form stirred, and woke.

"Wh-where am I?" asked Sakura tiredly. She didn't exactly have a good night's sleep, as it was a fact that she was sleeping in a stranger's bed. It smelled fresh, like pine trees and dew mixed together. It was really the smell that had lulled her to sleep. Sakura turned and saw Itachi glaring at her through those magnificent red orbs.

"You haven't been sleeping?" asked Sakura hesitantly. Itachi glared at her wordlessly, and replied with a low "No."

"Gomen nasai... I didn't mean to keep awake all night long... I will be going now," said Sakura in a rush. Itachi just continued to glare at her. Sakura wanted to just stand up and run, but those pitiless eyes were drawing her into them. The silence was like a battle between the two, a battle of wills and wit. First to move, first to lose. Itachi moved first. He spoke dryly, "I thought you were going to run?"

Sakura felt immediate anger pounding through her veins, and snapped back at him before she could think. "Who are _you_ to judge me?" she said in suppressed rage. The moment the words came rushing out of her mouth, she regretted it, finally realizing that it was _Itachi _she was snapping back at.

"I am no one to you," he replied softly, calmly, and Sakura nonetheless felt more angry. Itachi felt a twinge of amusement at her indignation. "I am no one to you, and I doubt I will ever be," he repeated.

Sakura was shocked to hear him say those words. The night before, everything that happened, did he remember what he did to her? "If so, then why did you touch me like that last night?" she asked quietly. Itachi flinched slightly at the question and her tone of voice. Wasn't it enough that he had surrendered his morals temporarily last night just to touch her? If she keeps this up, he might not be able to resist any more to his temptations. And his temptations are pretty strong right now, considering his hormones are working up for the first time in a long time because Sakura was the first girl that he bumped into that actually pleases him in some unknown ways. '

"Don't tempt me," he murmured, moving so he was right next to the pink-haired kunoichi. She gasped, he admired the way her mouth formed a beautiful 'o' shape in surprise. He inched closer to her, rendering Sakura momentarily frozen. "Don't tempt me," he repeated, his lips right next to her ear as Sakura sat there, the blanket still covering the bottom half of her body, and the Sharingan-wielding man next to her.

"Don't tempt me." His voice was softer than ever, and Sakura can feel his warm and soft breath flutter over her sensitive cheekbone and ear. She shivered, despite the circumstances. If she had turn her head around to face him, their lips would have been caressing each other. Itachi saw the tremble travel its course through her body, and automatically felt his eyes travel to her soft, ivory cheek, tinged a light pink. He swallowed, and let his gaze travel down her body. His black covers suits her well, Itachi thought. He imagined her, in a simple white nightgown, her lithe body under the warm black covers, smiling as she looked at him... He shook himself mentally, breaking off his train of thought. It is too dangerous to go there... It is a dangerous territory to both male and female alike. But how can he hold on still? How can he resist? He was very close to the surface now, too close for comfort. He watched as Sakura gave in to another gasp. That was his downfall.

He turned Sakura's head to face him with the gentlest touch he could muster under his strain. He looked into the prized emeralds and traveled down to the promising soft petals that were her light pink lips, opened slightly as it took in vital oxygen. He tasted those petals, his lips covering those heavenly lips that belonged to a girl he barely know. Their lips were joined in a harsh, almost desperate kiss,

and he tasted sweetness, something that was foreign to him. He leaned into it with even more fervor, wanting to drink and absorb the sweetness into his very soul.

Sakura leaned into his touch, as her arms snaked around his neck and pushed his head into the kiss. His soft hands placed themselves on her waist, pulling her body to his so that it would press against his steadily becoming hot one. Somehow, they managed the position of laying down, with Itachi on top of Sakura, both never breaking their kiss. Sakura's mind was in a haze; it was foggy, and she couldn't think straight because of the passion from the kiss.

Both parties were breathing heavily, as they finally broke the kiss. However, the heat between them did not diminish so easily, and it drew their heads back together. Itachi gently opened Sakura's mouth with his tongue, and slowly but hesitantly slipped his tongue in, tasting her unique flavor further. Sakura responded enthusiastically, and within seconds, their tongues were fighting for control. Itachi, being the stronger one of the two, easily gained control, and Sakura reluctantly surrendered to him, but found many more pleasures in doing so. She started fumbling with his cloak, and threw it off him as soon as she got it loose.

Itachi's hot body pressed against her now slightly sweating one, and he took advantage of the freedom of his hands to start lifting her shirt. Sakura felt the coolness against her flushed skin, and was immediately brought back to reality. She gasped as she realized that she was kissing Itachi. Immediately, she broke off the kiss, much to his confusion that showed on his handsome face, and ran out of the tent and started sprinting in some direction unknown to her, leaving Itachi behind her.

She could still feel the taste of the kisses they shared. He was a wonderful kisser, better than most of the kisses she had experienced. Their attraction was undeniable, she knew that. She can still feel the way his body captured hers, the way his lips seemed to be in sync with hers, the way his tongue had created more passion between the kisses, the way... _Stop it, _she thought, stopping suddenly and falling onto her knees as a reward.

_Great, _she thought. _Great, I had shared some of my most intimate moments with Itachi, and I want more, and... and... now I have a bruised and scratched knee. I really need to go home and set my thoughts straight._

With that, she picked herself up from the ground almost painfully, her head still a bit cloudy from the intense kisses that she had received. _I want more of these kisses from him..._

Itachi stared at the spot where Sakura had been, his lips complaining from the sudden loss of warmth. Great. He broke down, all because of his hormones that just suddenly decided to be active._ But was it only hormones?_ Now that he had experienced her kisses, he wasn't so sure anymore...

A/N: Ok... how was that? This is my first ItachixSakura fic, please review and tell me how it is... Thnx!!


	2. Losers

**A Will to Love**

A/N: Ok, second chapter. Thank you all for the reviews for my first chapter! There were a few good criticisms around, and I try to abide by them! Special thanks to **Fukari**, my first reviewer!!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Losers**

* * *

Sakura walked out of the bathroom, clean and changed. Looking forward to a good, long sleep, she walked lightly to her room, not making a sound as she moved, a habit evolved from stealth training. 

Distracted by the open window in her living room, she moved to close it. Cool breezes tickled the damp skin of her unclothed arms and face. As she neared the window, a head of messy, spiky silver hair was spotted. Eyes narrowing in suspicion, she leaned a bit farther to get a closer look, not caring if she falls. After all, she is on the first floor. A black gloved hand with a piece of metal sewn onto it triggered her paranoia just as she gave up on her previous suspicion. Then something clicked in her mind. Silver, messy, a black glove... Who else can it be?

As she leaned out again, she caught sight of a green vest over black attire before it disappeared in a poof. Now who else can it be?

"Ohayo, Kakashi-sensei," she said out loud as a poof sounded behind her.

"Ohayo," he said, without bothering to ask how she knew it was him. They had become well-acquainted over the years. Maybe they knew each other a bit _too_ well...

"Why are you here?" asked Sakura, sounding curt and wincing at her tone of voice. Kakashi smiled jovially and waved away her rudeness.

"I want to know where you had been. You weren't home all night, according to a few people who came to give you a visit."

"I.... I wasn't home last night," said Sakura softly, wanting to tell someone what had happened last night, but not daring to tell her teacher. His visible eye widened slightly, and it showed the faint surprise he was feeling. Surely, he IS her teacher, is he not? Then he has the power to force it out of her in these situations?

However, he didn't. And it was only because Sakura had suddenly decided to speak after the moment of the 'golden' silence. "No one cares whether I'm home or not. You're not my mother or father..." Her voice tightened at the end of the sentence. Her lips suddenly tightened into a stern, strict line of defiance. Anger was visible, very, very slightly visible on her usually calm place. Her shining green eyes were squeezed as if in pain. Kakashi moved to hug her, but she stepped away. "It's not like you are my mother or father."

Tears began pouring from her eyes. "It's... not... like..." Her voice started choking, as she tried to convince herself. She started to gasp, her voice barely audible now... "You're not my father," she whispered, so quietly that it was barely anything. But she knew what she had said was not true.

Kakashi had always been there for her, even before her mother had died. Her father had never been there for her, he couldn't. His soul was gone even before she opened her eyes. Dead before she was even born. Her mother had struggled, tried her hardest to survive. She was angry at Sakura, who was replicated enough like her father to hurt her, to cause her to hate the very existence of Sakura.

Abusing Sakura was the only way out for her mother. Nothing else would have helped her release the pain that had built up inside her and gradually killed her. Nothing else would have made Sakura the person she is now. Kakashi had helped her through the memories. It all came back to her teacher that she was even sane now. It was thanks to her teacher that she was able to survive the last three years of her mother's abuse. She had endured every little piece of shit that she had come to experience and accept for the first fourteen years of her life.

She was eighteen now, and is perfectly capable of taking care of herself. She is a ninja, and abides by the ninja way. Nothing else had been stable like that for her. Nothing else and she was not going to change it.

Kakashi looked on in sympathy, his concerned eyes betraying his calm, detached facial expression. She ceased crying after five minutes, and almost immediately, a hardened look took over her expression as soon as the change had taken place.

"Please leave," she requested quietly. Kakashi stood there, not knowing what to do. Sakura still hadn't moved from her position, although the tear-stained trails on her face were evident.

"No." he said simply. "I want to know why you weren't home last night, all night long. Do you know how worried everyone is--" He was cut off by Sakura's voice.

"And who are those 'everyone?'" she asked harshly, her eyes finally lifting to meet his. They radiated a power and hatred that he had never felt before from her. He felt a bit shaken, almost as though her involuntary emotions were a force by itself.

"Me, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, and others," he answered lamely. She laughed. She said, "Yea right." She smiled, her lips curving almost as though they were tantalizing him. He stared at her, the smile gracing her contradictory expression. "It doesn't matter where I was, you are not my father," she said once more, the tears brimming on her eyes giving clues of hatred and loneliness and regret, instead of sorrow. It was truly amazing how the gentle Sakura they all know can be like this.

"Alright," he said. "I want you to be at the bridge at twelve o'clock, four hours from now." He looked at her.

"No," he said, seeing how Sakura opened her mouth to question him, "Don't ask for any explanations. Just be there." With that, Kakashi disappeared to only God knows where.

Sakura stood there, immobile, until exhaustion caught up with her once again and forced her to walk to her room and collapse on her bed, falling asleep almost at once. It had been a very strange night for her…

* * *

"Ne, ne, sensei!! Why isn't Sakura-chan here with us?" asked Naruto innocently, his blue eyes reflecting his curiosity. Kakashi just smiled lightly. 

"She isn't feeling well," he replied. Naruto looked worried, and stopped suddenly, causing the black-haired Uchiha heir behind the blond to nearly crash into him. "Baka," Sasuke said under his breath, his voice throwing out the annoyance he felt.

"Urusai!" shouted Naruto, his face growing angry. Sasuke only rolled his eyes and looked away, bored by the proceedings as usual.

"Can we go visit her, then? asked Naruto. Kakashi shook his head. "Leave her alone for awhile, she needs it. Now, who si ready to go eat and get some training?" he asked. Naruto immediately perked up, and marched around, chanting over and over, "Ichiraku, Ichiraku, Ichiraku!! Ramen, ramen, ramen!! Ichiraku! Ramen!"

Kakashi smiled at his hyperness, and Sasuke only rolled his eyes.

"Sensei, I'm full now. Can we go train?" asked Naruto, bowls stacked in front of him neatly and a pair of chopsticks laying beside it. Naruto was satisfied. Well, until Kakashi made Naruto pay for the ramen. His frog purse deflated considerably, even though the old man who serves ramen had given him a discount. Naruto viewed it as a teacher deflect, and felt that Kakashi should have paid for it all, and if he knew that he was paying, then he wouldn't eaten so much. Kakashi considered it as a good lesson for Naruto to learn, and an important skill to know.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura was not sleeping, but laying on her bed, crying into her pillow now and then as she remembered fragments of her past. Her back still held vestiges of the beatings she had received, a few scars here and there. By now, her pillow was wet, and she was done with crying. Falling onto a big stuffed panda bear, she almost fell asleep immediately.

* * *

Itachi stared at the village gates, where he had sealed his fate as a missing nin when he left the village. Now, as he stared back at it, he could feel the familiarity with the village, although he had never voiced it out. He could feel a sense of encagement, and security. With no love in it. That's why he left the village. Why he had killed the clan off.... 

Anyways, that was why he thought he had left the little town-like community.

But there were so many more reasons, so many, so much more better reasons. Capacity testing. Shit, he could laugh his ass off at that reason. He knew he was stronger than the whole clan without even trying to lay a finger on them. He knew his limits. It was just _them_ that didn't know him. Sparing Sasuke was the only he had regretted just a little bit. The only family member that had even consider as a true friend, before the incident. He laughed bitterly, staring at the doors, the sign hanging over it, proudly displaying the village's name. Konoha. Leaves. Green leaves. The color of her eyes... Anyways, he was here to deliver a little note and gift, which was held carefully in his right hand, and taking great care not to damage the elegant and intricately decorated paper and trying not to dirty the pure, fresh golden color of the box.

He entered by jumping over the gates silently, screening himself from sight, quickly and quietly reaching what he thinks is her house within minutes. Looking at the house, he spotted a movement from one of the windows, and landed on roof above it. Silently, he peered into the room, and saw a sleeping figure. He grinned, seeing the familiar pink hair and pale skin. He had seen her sleep once before, and yet it still amazes him how a sleeping person can be so beautiful. Well, her anyways.

What her name? Cherry blossoms... That's how she smelt like, too... Fresh cherries... Sakura! That was it.

He was enrapturedwith a girl who's name he couldn't even remember. How amusing...

* * *

Sakura tossed and turned, not able to get into an easy sleep. Faintly, through a faze, she sensed someone watching her, watching her every move. Finally, when she couldn't stand it anymore, she sat up in the bed and stayed in that position. After she shifted a bit, a quiet thud outside her window caused her to grab a kunai and look secretively outside. 

Itachi watched as the sleeping beauty rolled over to get into a comfortable position, although she turned the other way a few seconds later. His lips feels like it was pasted into a small smile now, unable to get the happy display of expression of his usually detached face. His eyes widened a bit as he watched her open her eyes and look towards the window, sitting up and drawing her knees to her chest, laying her head comfortably onto her knees. When he couldn't stand it anymore, he dropped the little scroll, and the box onto the ledge outside her window, and left the village. He would see her again, he knew he would. No need to stay there any longer...

* * *

Sakura gasped in surprise as she spotted a note tied with a green ribbon and a little golden box next to it. She carefully retrieved it, and opened the note. 

_Cherry Blossoms,_

_In the box is a gift for you, delicate one. Meet me by the gates of the village tonight at midnight. I promise I will not hurt you, I only want to talk to you. Give me your consent and come tonight. I'll be waiting. Please..._

Sakura opened the box, and in it was a branch of fresh cherry blossoms. Her fingers trembled as she picked up the sweet-smelling fragrant flowers, and silently stared at it. It was one of the most romantic gifts she had ever received, despite it beig from an unknown person. She decided to meet him then.

* * *

It was nearly ten now, her training with Tsunade and Kakashi worn her out. she dragged her body back into her apartment, taking a long shower and eating a bit of dinner. Sooner than wanted, it was a quarter to twelve. As she switched to black clothes, she pocketed the gift and the note, then ran off into the night, never knowing that someone was watching just then, and suddenly decided to follow her.

* * *

Itachi watched the gates, hidden in the canopy of a big oak tree. He glanced at the crescent moon, and it felt like it was midnight. Just when he was about to give up, a lithe figured slid out of the gates, and stood there as if waiting for someone. Itachi stared at the figure, trying to find some kind of trait of recognition. He saw pale pik hair and smiled. Just as he was about to jump out of the tree, he sensed another presence, even if it was only there for a second... A very forboding presence even by his standards....

* * *

Sakura walked quickly towards the gate and reached there in no time. She slid outside silently, and waited. A prickle of fear and paramoia siezed her as she thought she heard a soft rustle behind her. Then she waited...

* * *

As Sakura slid out of their sight, this mysterious figure continued following her, careful not to make a sound. This figure watched as Sakura walked out of the gates, and its exasperation, curiousity, and a spark of anger made its aura suddenly flare unexpectedly. Careful to hide its presence again, the figure resumed staring at the pink-haired kunoichi, its eye contact never leaving her form, as she stood there, waiting, waiting for some kind of unforetold disaster...

* * *

A/N: Well, second chapter's done! I know it's kinda short, but I wanted to get this up ASAP. Please review... Just press that little button that says 'Go' with the submit review option next to it... Go on, go on....Thats right, just move your mouse over there and click, type some kinda encouragin message and then press submit review and Voila!! You submitted a review!! 

I have no idea when the third chapter will be up, my finals are coming and I have to study a LOT!!!!!!!!


	3. Heartless

**A Will to Love**

A/N: I'm baaaaaaack! Lol. Oh well… I'm really sorry for the way I rushed some things, and yes, characters may be OOC, but I'm really trying to get it into shape. ; Thankfully you guys still like it. I'm really sorry for not updating in such a long time. Due to a rush of things, this is the best I can offer you guys for now.

Well, here's the third chapter then!

* * *

Chapter 3: Heartless

* * *

Sakura waited, leaning against the gates in apprehension. The sparse hairs on her neck stood up as she sensed a presence… no, two of them. She stood up, her hand darting to her kunai pouch.

"Don't…"

She twirled around, looking frantically from side to side, her hair whipping either side of her face. A low laugh erupted from behind her. She turned around and aimed her kunai but a hand quickly flew up and stops her arm.

"You…" Sakura breathed. He smiled.

"No need to look like that," he said his voice barely above a whisper.

* * *

As he watched the pair, himself hidden in cluster of trees and bushes, he could feel his emotions raging under his calm surface. His glove reflected the soft moonlight, as he reached up and rearranged his headband. There, that's better; a better vision. He sighed, wondering when it would be time for his entrance into the scene; if he would even make an entrance at all.

He sighed. It seems like Sakura can defend herself. Although he was not sure who was the other person standing there, he can only tell that he or she was a skilled ninja, being able to hide their presence so well. They were so far away, and their figures were so tiny, he couldn't even decipher the gender. Somehow, a prickling feeling that ran down his spine told him that the mysterious stranger was a male…

* * *

Sakura glared at her companion, not speaking a word. He just simply looked at her, returning her look with a detached facial expression.

"Well?" asked Sakura curtly, breaking the heavy silence. Itachi smiled, his lips barely lifting up at the corners.

"Well, I suppose you want to know why I called you here…" Itachi said, trailing off into silence.

"Oh, no, I don't want to know why I am here," said Sakura sarcastically. Itachi just smiled again at her words.

"I want to give you a few gifts," he murmured. Sakura still had her stony look, though his words had sparked a considerable amount of curiosity in her. She turned slightly towards him, and Itachi nodded in approval at her reaction.

"Here…"

In her hair, he placed a single, barely opened rose. On her lips he placed a swift but lingering kiss. And a second later, she had fallen to the ground, unconscious. He smiled. Perfect bait, his plan was working better than he thought.

* * *

In the shadows, he watched as the figure catch Sakura as she fell towards the ground. He leaped out without thinking, and started running towards the figure that holds Sakura in his arms.

* * *

Itachi felt a speeding presence directed to him. A spark of caution erupted inside of him, and he cradled Sakura a bit closer to him, keeping her from possible danger. A kunai shot at him and he dodged it easily, his head leaned backwards so that the kunai flew over him. Then a shuriken appeared out of nowhere, and he sidestepped it. Then a hail of metallic weapons rained on him. He dodged them all easily, as if it was a child's play. Smirking, he turned to the now raging aura of the one who had _tried_ to attack him and failing miserably.

"Ah… You are Copy Ninja Kakashi, aren't you? I remember you," said Itachi softly, the winds catching his words and throwing them at the tall figure that stood before him.

"Put Sakura down," came the calm voice, as his Sharingan eye focused on Itachi. Itachi merely smiled.

"No," he said simply, and started to turn away.

"I said, put her down!" Kakashi repeated, this time a bit more forceful. Itachi stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"Haven't you learned your lesson the first time?"

Kakashi had. And he remembered how it felt. He wasn't going to ditch his student for the sake of his own safety. And he wasn't stupid enough to stare at the Uchiha in the eye.

"Just put her down," Kakashi repeated; his voice was on the edge of a snarl.

Itachi merely chuckled. "Do you think that I won't hurt you? I admit I do not hurt anyone when it is unnecessary. However, if you get in my way, you will end up with more than just a few scars."

Kakashi continued glaring at the Uchiha. Itachi may be insanely strong, but it was worth a chance.

He ran towards Itachi, his hands quickly forming seals. His reflexes were good. But the eyes of the Uchiha, the Sharingan, just stared at the speeding figure, never blinking, never making an attempt to move. Instead, he just held Sakura in front him, protecting her yet using her as a shield at the same time.

Kakashi blinked. _Damn.

* * *

_

The next morning was warm, but never had his body felt so cold. He knew he was conscious. But he couldn't move. He doesn't want. His limbs felt like they were on fire. He opened his eyes anyways. And what met his eyes set him going.

Needles were stabbed into his pressure points, paralyzing him. His arms were specked with blood, while his Sharingan eye drooped from exhaust. He felt like his head was going to burst, and as he tenderly raised an arm and touched the point of his headache, he felt a slight bump. There was a light bruise on his cheek, he noted. _Fuck…_he thought.

And he passed out again, when he stared directly at the bright sun with his sore eyes.

* * *

Itachi carried Sakura tenderly, relieved that she hasn't been harmed in the battle. Kakashi is good, he admitted. The Copy Ninja had managed to give him a few injuries, though none of them major. Fortunately. He still has a journey to go through, with Sakura as extra weight. It'll be easy, though he knew that the Anbu might come after him as soon as Kakashi alerts them. Why had he chosen Sakura?

He looked down on her sleeping form, and immediately felt his heart quicken and his stomach turning. He was then filled with an unexpected feeling, one that he had never felt before. _What is this feeling inside me? It… it… feels like a fire has been lit inside of me…_

Sakura stirred, and Itachi looked at her again. Her face was not like the peaceful image it was when he watched her sleep the first time. It was troubled this time, and there was no small smile playing about her lips. He sat down next to her, on the blanket he had laid on the ground for comfort. Again, Sakura stirred, and this time, she did wake up.

"Where am I?" she muttered, shaking her head. She looked at Itachi, and gasp. "You!" She said in shock.

"Where am I?" she asked again.

"You are on the border of the Fire Country to the Hidden Waterfall Village. And I understand that you are a quite experienced medic nin, am I right?" Sakura nodded. Her training with the Fifth Hokage had not gone to waste. She had gotten stronger physical strength-wise too.

"Good. Then you shall assist me in missions. Such as this one, where you are a victim, you will still put your skills to use and help whenever you can. Otherwise, you are not to contact anyone without me knowing, or you will regret it. Do you understand?"

"Hai," Sakura muttered regretfully. Damn, she is in a bad situation right now. If only she hadn't sneaked out… Itachi, sensing her regret, subconsciously started reassuring her.

"It's okay, it won't be bad at all," he murmured into her ear, sending shivers down her back. He tentatively hugged her, and felt her body relax at that comforting touch.

"It's ok…"

* * *

"So you are saying that Sakura is missing?" said Tsunade. She frowned, and glanced at the Anbu captain next to her desk. She nodded once, and he left the office. "Kakashi, did you say that Itachi told you he needed Sakura for 'all technical purposes'?"

"Hai."

"Then he must be carrying out some kind of plan. Do you have any as to what?"

"No. But they were after Naruto over three years ago, and they have never caught him. After the mulish attempts on the Kazekage, Gaara, it seems so that they decided to concentrate on Naruto again." Kakashi's face was passive as he said this, and his arm was bounded with a bandage, which he shifted onto his lap as he voiced his theory.

"Are you positive?" asked the Hokage.

"This is only a theory based on facts," Kakashi replied, and wondered what would happen to Sasuke and Naruto. Of course, Naruto would have to watch his back, but now, being insanely strong, he is capable of protecting himself. The only question is his common sense and logic. Sasuke, on the other hand, would view this as a perfect chance to avenge his family and kill his brother, and rescue his teammate, not to mention it would be like throwing his victory against one of the strongest ninjas of all time in Naruto's face.

"You will need to watch over Sasuke, and I will have Jiraiya continue his watch on Naruto. I will find out about Sakura's whereabouts and condition. Do you understand?" Tsunade finished her speech, and glanced at Kakashi to see his reaction. He simply nodded, and walked out of the door. She signaled to the Anbu captain standing outside the door, who was warding off any unwanted visitors.

"I need you to assign two Anbu, one who is good with strength and jutsus, one who is speedy, with Shizune to find Sakura and Itachi. I need them right now, this instant, and tell them to find the Uchiha. Tell them my orders for them. They are not to let themselves be seen, they are to complete this mission as soon as possible, hopefully without any deaths, and they are not to fight Uchiha Itachi. Just tell them to find Sakura, bring her back if possible. There is a really good chance that they won't find the opportunity, so just come back if the opportunity does not present itself in two days, understand?"

The Anbu captain nodded, and hurried off, knowing his job would be on line if he didn't do a good enough job. Tsunade walked out of her office and down the hall to the lobby, where a secretary was taking notes and filing. "Tamu-san, tell anyone who comes by to see me that I'm busy and am not to be disturbed, ok?"

"Understood, Tsunade-sama," Tamu replied, bowing as Tsunade exited the building, off to find Jiraiya.

* * *

Sakura was comfortable in Itachi's arms, making no move to break the long hug. Itachi laid his head on her shoulder hesitatingly, Sakura doing the same to Itachi. "I'm alright," said Sakura, and they finally released each other at last. However, she cannot get rid of the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. "Itachi-san, why did you bring me here," she finally asked, breaking the silence. He looked at her with his red eyes, but made no move to answer yet. Sakura started to get scared again, and he answered her, surprising her with the sudden response.

"I need you for my mission," he said simply, not lying nor making any effort to specify.

"Mission…?" questioned Sakura, trying to prod him into giving her a more exact answer.

"Yes, my mission." Sensing that the talk was over, Sakura only sat there, long after his reply, just to stare at his back when he turned around and ignored her.

_It's too dangerous, way too dangerous for me to develop feelings for her, _Itachi thought. He cannot fall for her; she is too important for his plan. If he falls for Sakura, then his plan is in shambles, he won't be able to complete his mission, and everything will be hell. He knew that no one can threaten him with death, since he _is_ an Uchiha possibly the strongest of them all, but it would ruin his own personal goals. No one is stupid or crazy enough to challenge him. Well, maybe everyone but his weakling, dumb ass of a brother, the one and only Uchiha Sasuke.

He glanced at Sakura, who was staring at him, and saw her quickly look away in embarrassment. He hid a smile; her antics are just too obvious. He knew at this moment, that he had been right in choosing Sakura as the bait. He looked away again, only to feel her steady but unsure gaze on him again. He stood up, surprising Sakura.

"Let's go," he said his tone icy once more, taking Sakura aback by the harshness.

"Ok," she said softly, and stood up as he strode towards her. She backed away, and Itachi bent down and folded the blanket. He grabbed her wrist and turned around, half dragging Sakura after him as they sped along the plains. After a few minutes, he let go of her and continue running.

* * *

After a while, they stopped in a dark cluster of trees that made up part of the forest that they had entered an hour ago, landing lightly onto the branch. "We will rest here tonight," Itachi said in a monotone. Sakura breathed in, slightly out of breath.

Without a word, she stared at the trees, clustered with a fresh, unknown fruit. Nearly starving, she gently plucked one and bit into it as she saw Itachi's eyes widen.

"Don't—eat those—fruit," he said in segments. Sakura just stared at him, waiting for a better explanation.

"Those are paralyzing fruits. This is where a lot of medic nins come to collect their juice in order to make paralyzing medicines along with their antidotes. Since you only ate a bit, in a short hour, you will be unable to move for a few days. If you had eaten the whole thing, you will need to acquire the antidote in three days or you will die," Itachi said without looking at her. Instead, he was staring at the sweet-looking fruit in her hands, with a bite mark on it.

Sakura just looked at him in shock. According to his prediction, Sakura was unable to move at all in an hour. _Shit._

Itachi sighed, as he looked at the immobile body next to him, lying straight out and asleep. What a mess to get into. And he doesn't even know how soon she would recover, too… This is becoming a nightmare.

At least she is sleeping, he noted, though her frame was frozen like ice. A thought occurred to him. He stood up, laid his cloak over Sakura to keep her warm, and start collecting the best fruits he could find.

A few days had passed, and Sakura had recovered, though her strength had diminished considerably. Itachi had to carry her a few times, though they both didn't really mind. In fact, Itachi had grown accustomed to her presence, and protected Sakura the best he can. Over the week they had been in each other's company, they began to open up to each other. One day, when Itachi had told her that they were near the destination, Sakura just had to ask him.

"Why did you bring me along, Itachi-san?" She asked quietly, as they sat next to each other, eating the food that Sakura had bought in a town they passed earlier.

"I brought you because you were available and the most convenient."

She remembered the branch of cherry blossoms that she had supposed he had dropped outside her window. "So it was you who had given me the note and the blossoms?" she asked cautiously, not wanting to anger him.

"Yea, it was me," Itachi replied easily.

"The note you gave me… What did you really want to tell me? Or is it just a trick to lure me out?" Sakura asked, eager to continue probing.

"I wanted to tell you several things. You will learn them throughout the journey. And it was a request, not a trick to lure you out. You came out on your own decision. I will tell you right now the first of the few things I planned," he said, his eyes finally meeting hers. Though they look expressionless at first glance, Sakura thought she had saw a few hints of longing and content in them as she stared deep into his crimson eyes.

Goddamn, it is extremely hard to figure out what he is feeling…

* * *

Ok… So how did you like it? Was it good? Did I keep him in character? nervous fidgets I want to tell those who had wished me good luck on my finals that I had only failed two exams, but I still passed those classes with a high B. Go me, huh? Lol.

Oh, and by the way, I would like to congratulate those who guessed on Kakashi! You guys are pretty observant and quick to notice things, or I'm just too obvious. P

The following I like to thank (Yes, they are all reviewers. ):

**AnimeSenko, Sakura2387, boredathome, Del, Dagorwen of Ithilien, Aimee, aznhoney, BlueMarina, BlackAngelBlood, Danica A,yane Selznick, waterfox96, Crissy Kitty, Someone, Allyluv, Youkai Ryuu, kAze-ryU, BBKarateGirl, GinTsuki, Hao'sAnjul, AijinMegami, Dyroness, mad-killer-bunnies-alert, miki, Afiaq, Shujouteki Kumo, animelover12344, scorpion5, LadyofDarknes, Fukari, sonydjsnmix, little-haruno-sakura**

Review please! The little button down there is quite obvious… ;)


	4. Don't Run

**A Will to Love**

Ooomg I haven't updated in such a long time! . At least I'm updating now…

Just a little note:

There are a few things in this story that may not go along with the actual plotline of the manga/anime, but this fanfiction, isn't it? I appreciate the fact that you feel like you are helping me, and I do accept criticisms when it comes to textual errors, or names, etc., but some concepts are my own invention (obviously).

Warning: Spoilers

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me

* * *

Chapter 4: Don't Run

* * *

Maybe it's just her… And her dreams… But this whole scenario flashed in front of her eyes like they actually happened.

_Itachi leaped up and impaled three men on his right and five on his left with kunai and shuriken and the corpses fell out of the bushes they were hiding in. Sakura dodged as a kunai flashed past her pink hair. Itachi, on the other hand, was a blur of grace and deadliness. He had already damaged the ambushers quite effectively, not to mention the pile of bodies growing on the ground. Sakura fought down two more men, and struck the points of paralysis in the human body she had learnt in acupressure as a part of her medical lessons from Tsunade-sama. _

_However, being handicapped in a struggle with another man, Sakura felt another man sneaking up behind her and concentrated on extending her left leg as far as she can in a solid kick to the face. Her arms flashed with the combination of jutsus and an array of weapons she collected from the onslaught to hold back the attackers._

_Less than a second later, when the man Sakura was currently wrestling with almost succeeded in knocking her down, Itachi appeared, finished with his own battle. He struck down the opponents surrounded Sakura, and gave her opportunities to stab the other men in vulnerable areas, killing some in the process._

_Suddenly, she felt a sharp jab to her head, and as she fell and fainted away into darkness, and Itachi's bright red eyes were the last image she saw, and his arm supported her limp body as his other arm fended off one last survivor of the ambush._

Sakura sat up quickly, her breathing coming in shallow breaths. She felt a light sheen of sweat on her body as a green blanket fell off her shoulders.

_How did I get here…?_ She wondered. Her eyes fell upon the shape and hulk of a very familiar man sitting outside the light canopy of the bed. Although her head was in pain, Sakura peeked through the slit in the curtains.

"Itachi-san," she said softly. Itachi turned slowly, not surprised as he had felt her movements on the bed.

"How are you feeling?" he asked with the slightest concern visible in his luminescent red eyes. She managed a small though weak smile.

"Besides the death-worthy headache and everything related to the head injury, totally fine," she replied, totally forgetting the moment that seemed like a century ago when he had told her that she was his hostage and bait for team Kakashi.

She gazed at his back for a moment, and then offered Itachi a place in the big bed. She didn't know what spurred her to do that, but she felt like it was the right thing to do. She knew his answer though, the moment the words had slipped out of her mouth. She gazed expectantly at him for his answer. To her slight surprise and secret pleasure, he looked disconcerted for a split second before regaining his composure and replying with an icy "No."

Sighing, Sakura fell back onto her soft cotton pillows while the curtains remained separate so she can continue staring at the Uchiha man in front of her.

She didn't know what was so appealing about him; sure, he had great looks and a kick ass physique to boot, but that wasn't the only attraction. Sakura knew and experienced that hint of danger, of the "tall, dark and handsome", not to mention mysterious as well. One can say he could have been perfect if not for the fact that he is a well-known mass murderer with a tendency to take things too seriously and plan scary schemes 24/7.

Guess the only reason why is because he looked so much like Sasuke… Too much in fact… Sakura shook her head slightly and sank into the pillows fully, staring up at the canopy. Tears gathered in her eyes, wondering how she landed herself in this situation. Her friends must be worried about her, not to mention the Fifth Hokage herself.

Maybe they already sent teams of shinobi after her…

She bolted upright, fear rising in her as panic twisted her thoughts. When they send rescuers, it might include Naruto and Sasuke... The last two people she would have wanted tangled in this.

Sakura jumped out of her bed, and ran for the door. Peeking out, she quickly deducted that no one was in the hallway or corridor near her room. Slipping back into the room, she quickly dressed and looked around for any potential weapons. Of course, leave it up to Itachi to leave her defenseless. No, not defenseless—weaponless. Her entire body is a weapon unto itself.

Deciding that, she quickly climbed out of the room through the window, using her chakra to stick to the wall like a lithe bug. She tried to use as little chakra as possible, so it won't be detected so easily. Thanks to her excellent chakra control, she managed to get to the rooftop without any alarm. She quickly turned and started sprinting to the next rooftop, but an arm caught her around her waist.

"Don't scream," a voice whispered in her ear. Sakura's heart pounded with panic, her mind racing around for alternatives and feeble escape plans. Her mouth was covered by her captor's hand, and her arms were rendered immobile by one strong arm that encircled her body. Something told her that her captor was a male. Perhaps she sensed what her captor was going to do, but she started flailing when his hand started itching towards her sleeping point, causing him some difficulty. He roughly maneuvered Sakura so she was completely defenseless, her legs captured by one of his, and he quickly tapped her sleep spot and Sakura fell asleep almost immediately.

Kisame brought her back into the building, and called out for Itachi. Itachi came soon after he sent the call, and Kisame silently handed over the sleeping girl.

"Thank you for bringing her back," said Itachi, as he took Sakura into his arms. Itachi's feet silently hit the tiled floor as he walked back into the room that was very recently vacated by the kunoichi. He gently laid his burden into the bed, and covered her yet more gently. He touched her cheek, and savored in the peace of her slumber. Then he abruptly turned and walked right back out of the room, leaving no sign of his brief display.

"Kisame," he said to the figure waiting outside the room. "What is it that you want?"

Kisame smirked, and looked as if he was about to chuckle, too. "I don't want anything. Just wondering how your mission is going, you know. You can't afford to mess this one up, it's especially important to the Akatsuki."

"You don't think I know all that? I believe the mission was assigned to me, and all the rules and goals were made clear to me."

Kisame only grinned wider, and looked at Itachi with stone cold eyes. "Yea, yea, whatever. Just make sure you complete it, because you and I will both benefit greatly from it."

Itachi glared at Kisame, and then walked away. He didn't need that kind of shit right now. As Itachi walked down the plain white hallway, he sighed and ran his hand through his hair. Sakura was proving to be more trouble than he asked for. Maybe he could convert her to help the Akatsuki instead of being extra weight…

Sakura woke up yet again, covered by the same blanket as before. Or had that been a dream? She looked out the window, and noticed that it was night. As she tried to stretch, Sakura realized with horror—she was bound to the bed without her noticing in her sleep. The knots were done well, and possessed enough stinging chakra to slap her sensitive limbs if she tried to force a rip. Sakura started crying out.

"Help! Help me! Please, someone, anyone, come and help me!" Sakura screamed until her throat started hurting, but no one came. Fighting back tears, Sakura looked at the canopy of her bed. Pins and needles started attacking her limbs as Sakura's muscles tightened from stiffness. She calmed, and relaxed her muscles as she was taught by Tsunade through medical training.

_It is bad to panic in a dangerous situation, whether you are certain of the consequences or not. When you panic, you forget common sense, and go with impulses, which have a 50:50 chance of saving you. Not a very good ratio there. You might be able to alter the odds to 75:25, and maybe even 95:5, or even 100:0, if you would only use your brains. _

The words drummed through Sakura's mind as she focused her breathing. It has been such a long time ago, when Iruka-sensei had first pounded that knowledge into their young minds. When Sakura finally felt at peace, she heard the door open.

_tbc

* * *

_

Yea, I know, kinda short, but it's the best I can do right now. And yes, it's another cliffhanger (which seems to be my specialty). The only reason why I can finish this chapter today is because I had a few reviews, which inspired me to write it. Honestly, there was a twist in this that I didn't realize until I read over the last few paragraphs. So, I promise I will try and update, but I'm kinda failing math and world studies, so I would have to study extra hard, especially since my final exams are coming up sadly.  So review, and every review gives me inspiration to write more. 


	5. Change

**A Will to Love**

Disclaimer: Not mine… Otherwise I'll be doing the manga/anime, not here writing fanfiction P

**Chapter 5: Change**

Itachi was leaning outside Sakura's door, listening to her struggles pitilessly. When he heard the noises cease, he risked a chance and opened the door.

The sight that met his scarlet eyes was a defiant one. Sakura laid there, her head held as proudly as she could position it, the tears on her face seeming to shine but then disappear as Sakura shifted her position. She glared at Itachi with anger, but much to his relief, not hatred or despise.

He walked over to Sakura, and stared down at her with emotionless eyes. She turned her head, refusing to look at Itachi. He frowned slightly, and spoke while looking out the window.

"If you wish to be set free, you need to obey us."

Sakura looked at him quickly. "What do you mean? What do I have to do?"

"Become one of us. Your medical knowledge, strength and precise chakra control may benefit us some day, if needed."

Sakura stared at Itachi in disbelief—How dare he? "I will not. I rather die trying to get out of this shithole then help you."

Itachi stared at her for a moment, and abruptly turned and walked out. Sakura's stiff body relaxed as the white plain door slammed behind the black and red cloak, leaving her alone in the room once again. _How the hell can I get out of here?

* * *

_

Uchiha Sasuke stared at the star-strewn sky without seeing it—No, these days, he was too busy thinking about the pink-haired shadow he used to have. Used to have… What strange words. How many times had he thought those words in regret? He used to have a normal life, he used to have friends, and he used to have a family… But these didn't bother him so much anymore. What pissed him off the most these days was the fact that he used to have someone who loved him with all her heart after the whole disaster with Orochimaru.

He regretted it. Seriously, and wholly regretted his rash reaction to her last attempt. And now he reaped the consequences.

"Damn it," he hissed into the night air, and hopped down from the tree top he was sitting on. A bird on the tree chirped in the silence at his abrupt movement. Sasuke took no notice; he was sprinting to the Hokage's residence. He heard, or rather felt, the assigned Anbu guards trailing him swiftly, from block to block, but he didn't care for once. As long as they didn't get in his way, he would let them be.

Less than a minute later, he was knocking as loud as he can on the Godaime's door. Tsunade opened it after a few seconds, clad in her usual outfit. It seemed as though she had been working for a period of time, and a light smell of sake was in the air.

_Probably drinking again,_ Sasuke thought with disgust.

"Can I help you?" Tsunade asked, after a few beats of silence.

"I want to organize a search team _of my own_ for Sakura," he said bluntly.

"I'm sorry, but that is not possible, given your past actions and decisions," she said, and made to close the door. Sasuke, however, stopped it with his foot.

"I am requesting you to give me some people. You can tail me with the Anbu, or have the Anbu guard me while I and maybe a few others look for her. The people you have sent out have had no success, and I believe I might be able to do what they cannot," said the Uchiha.

Tsunade considered him for a moment, and then said with a finality, "I will decide that in the morning, after some… inquiries. Check back with me then." Then she turned and closed the door.

Sasuke smiled to himself—at least he is getting somewhere now. He left the building and walked home slowly, the moonlight as if guiding him.

* * *

Kisame stood outside the Akatsuki's headquarters, scrutinizing Itachi's form as if he was trying to detect a black ant on his cloak. The sun shone brightly, and clouds drifted across occasionally. It was a perfect spring day.

"So she refused?" Kisame asked.

"Yes."

"Did you even bother to try to convince her?" Kisame's eyes narrowed.

"…"

"What the hell did you say to her?"

"We are going to have to convince her slowly… Indeed, I think she had spent too much time with my dear younger brother, and has grown to hate me," said Itachi, with a hint of boredom.

"You're going to have to start brainwashing her. You don't know how long it may take for her to believe you, and the sooner you put this plan in action, the sooner we can finally execute our final part of the mission," Kisame said. Itachi glared at him, and replied.

"I know all that… Remember, Kisame, I was put in charge of this mission… I know what to do…" said Itachi in a dangerous tone.

"If you say so." With that, Kisame turned and walked back into the building.

Itachi stood there, staring at the spot where Kisame just vacated, thoughts running through his head half-formed.

_How can I convince her…? _Just then, he hit upon a way to convince Sakura...

* * *

Sakura laid there, her limbs relaxed and her mind blank. _Join us_, he said. Itachi wanted her, of all people, to join the Akatsuki. He believed that she had the talent, the potential, the skill. Sakura wondered for a moment. She kind of liked the idea that the organization thought her to be good enough to be a part of them. But… how can she? Although she vowed to never love Sasuke again, there was just too much history there. Hating Sasuke would be one thing, but helping the murderer of his family? She decided that it was just going too far, stooping too low.

A knock on her door came out of nowhere, jerking Sakura out of her reverie. Although she gave no answer, the door opened anyway. It was Itachi, yet again. Except this time he was holding a plate of food, and silently put it down on the table next to her bed. Quickly, he dispelled the bonds that were holding her captive.

"Eat, and stretch your limbs before I have to bind you up again," he said tonelessly. he sat down at the chair by the table.

"Are you going to guard me the whole time?" asked Sakura sarcastically. The Uchiha glared at her, his red eyes emotionless. "Yes I am," he answered coldly. Sakura was slightly taken aback by his icy voice, but nonetheless assumed an indifferent attitude and began to eat, although her stomach felt like it was full of lead and she could barely swallow.

Itachi watched her fluid movements, her grace apparent even in such simple actions. He noted the way her coordination is just too perfect, even for a ninja, and her uncaring attitude. Truly, she already has the markings of the Akatsuki. Maybe he just have to help her hone in on her skills a bit more and she could be inducted.

"Are you sure you do not want to join us? I assume you are smart enough to notice the benefits of it," Itachi said after a moment of silence. Sakura put down her fork and looked at him.

"I considered it. But I don't think I would want to."

"…" Itachi stood up. "You truly are naïve. Maybe a few more days may help." With that, he picked up her empty plate and bound her wrists and ankles once again and stopped at the door.

"Imagine how much more power you can have with us… Limitless, universal… My coward of a brother would love to have that power by his side…" Itachi said. Sakura glanced at him, startled. She might have a better chance of winning Sasuke over with newfound powers... After all, what else could draw him to her aside from power?

"I will... Reconsider your offer... If you will allow me a few more days to think about it," she said carefully. Itachi nodded without looking at her and then left the room as quietly as he done everything else.

Sakura laid there once again, her mind full of too many ideas to think properly.

_The power to attract Sasuke… Do I even love him anymore?_

She thought of his spiky hair, pale ivory skin, onyx eyes, his trademark smirk… His cold demeanor… Yes, she still wanted him, even though she promised to herself to give up on him…

_Would one more chance hurt…?

* * *

_

Sasuke woke up, bright and early in the morning. He glanced at the clock situated next to his bed: 6:23 a.m. He jumped out of bed and pulled on his clothes, brushed his teeth and ran out the door by 6:42. Once again he paid Tsunade a visit. His relentless knocking finally woke her up. Tsunade glared sleepily at him, a little bit of drool glistening at the corner of her mouth.

"What is it this time?"

Sasuke refused to be intimidated by her tone. If anything, she looks absolutely ridiculous at the moment. "Have you made your decision yet?"

Tsunade stared at Sasuke blankly for a few seconds, then stepped aside and gestured him to go in. "Sit down," she said briskly, no longer sleepy. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I told you I will make inquiries first?" Sasuke nodded. She stared at him, as if contemplating. The silence broke when she spoke again. "Please sit here while I do that."

Sasuke watched as the Hokage step out of the room.

He buried his head in his hands, trying to fend off an oncoming headache. He sat there as the sun slowly rise, his nerves put on the edge from the waiting. Just as he was about to scream in frustration, Sasuke heard footsteps approaching the door, and quickly hitched his cold expression back onto his face.

"Sasuke, I will give you the liberty of putting together your own search team. However, I have conditions - One, you must have four Anbu guards, whom I will assign, keeping watch over at all times. Second, you will not be the leader of your team - Nara Shikamaru will take that position. Third, you are to follow whatever orders your leader or the Anbu guards or I will give out. And lastly, you may choose 3 other shinobis to accompany you. My own assistant Shizune will accompany the team as a medic nin. Do you accept the proposal?" Tsunade said steadily, her gaze never leaving Sasuke's darkening expression.

Sasuke considered the pros and cons - surely it is better to just accept the proposal and find Sakura as quickly as possible. As for the three other people, he will have to look around and talk to Shikamaru... Not exactly his favorite person, but at least he can think for himself.

"I accept it," replied Sasuke after a few beats of silence. Tsunade nodded and said, "Your team are to leave tonight at 5 p.m. That will allow you enough time to pack lightly and assemble your group." Sasuke jerked his head once in agreement, and left the room at top speed.

* * *

Sakura woke up abruptly, her arms and legs once again numb from the position. But she didn't care; she was too used to it to care. Judging by the position of the sun, she estimated it to be early morning… maybe just an hour after the break of dawn.

She was on the brink of insanity – the imprisonment, the inability to move, or even stretch… This is going too far, she decided. Bracing herself for the shock that she had learned to expect, Sakura winced as she ripped open the bonds that held her limbs together. All at once, a shock went through her fragile body, and her limbs exploded as if a fire was burning her. Tears rolled down her face as Sakura nearly passed out from the sensations. It took all her will power just to keep quiet.

After a few minutes passed, she sat up gingerly, and rubbed her arms and legs. Her heartbeat was still rather irregular, but she felt it slowing down and steadying once more. Sakura stretched, not knowing what else to do at the moment. By now, the sun was making its steady progress across the sky.

_What to do now…?_

Sakura walked around the room, stretching and reviving circulation within her sore limbs. She was in need of a wash desperately. The blank white walls made her feel claustrophobic, and Sakura threw open the window. Unsurprisingly, she could feel the essence of a barrier surrounding her whole room. She walked to the door and tested the knob. Surprisingly, it opened smoothly and silently. Sakura walked out into the hall towards the bathroom, where she was allowed few times a day with Itachi accompanying her to the door.

Sakura looked into the crisp mirror and started combing her messy hair. She laughed humorlessly at the situation… Who was she kidding? There was no point in trying to look proper. As she washed her face and dried off with a towel, a knock resounded through the small room. Sakura sighed, looked into the mirror once more while her hands gripped the sides of the marble basin of the sink. She was visibly cleaner, and she felt a little better. Another knock was heard, a little more urgent this time.

Sakura turned and opened the door to see Itachi. Although he wasn't displaying any emotions, she could barely feel the cold fury that emanated through him. Sakura glared coolly back at him and summoned the courage to break the silence.

"What the hell do you want, Itachi," she snapped almost waspishly. His scarlet eyes narrowed ever so slightly.

"What are you doing, out of your room and unguarded?" He hissed. "You are under imprisonment and are on no account to be wandering around here."

His words sparked fury in Sakura. "Go to hell, all of you. Power-hungry bastards, that's what you are. I suggest you try being locked up in a room for days on the end, never alone when you're free, and alone when you need help the most. You're a freaking asshole who needs mental therapy," she ranted mercilessly. Itachi stared at her expressionless.

"Are you done?" he asked harshly.

"No," Sakura fired back. "You guys are just a big bag of shit, did you know that? You know nothing, I mean **nothing**, about being merciful, **nothing** of how to treat people. You are so full of yourself. The Akatsuki, my ass. You should have named this The Dying Monkeys or something like that, it fits you better—" Her word were cut off as he stepped in close to her and Itachi's arms on either side of her head, braced against the closed bathroom door.

"Are you done?" he growled menacingly. "I am tired of your rants. It's bad enough for me to wait on you night and day, but I **am-not-your-personal-psychiatrist**." The cold, vehement words struck home as Sakura's eyes unexpectedly filled with tears. Itachi sighed inaudibly and turned. "Go back into your room." Sakura marched past him, her expression hardened. He followed her back into the hell-hole, where her ripped bindings were still on the bed.

He stopped short of the door. "I will not bind you again, but only if you will not escape again. I can guarantee you a painful end if you do attempt. There are a few Akatsuki members who will not hesitate to torture you into insanity." With that, he closed the door and sealed it.

As she stared at the closed door, Sakura regretted her outburst, even though she had no idea why.

* * *

**To those who hate the way I write this fic: **

I'm not begging you to read my fics, so don't flame me just because you don't agree with my story/plotline/OOC-ness. It's just rude, to not even bother pointing out any flaws whatsoever, but just plainly dissing my story simply for the reason that you don't like the way I portray the characters. It is very, very annoying and very, very impolite. There is a simple solution: Stop reading. If you hate it, don't read. You don't need to waste time on reading a story you don't think is worthy and still make time for a flame. You might or might not know this, but a flame still discourages the author, whether or not the author acknowledges it. Every author on spent time on their fics, so please try to respect it before reviewing it. You'll be surprised how your tone will change through a different view of the story.

**To those who wants to continue reading:**

Thanks! I really, really appreciate the support, and the last few reviews have been dragging me back in action xD. Sorry for the long non-update-ness… I have been really busy and I haven't kept up with the Naruto series at all. I stopped at maybe.. episode 120? Plus, a long writer's block made me discouraged.. I couldn't write anything for months. /

BUUUT, I am on track with the manga… D

Once again, I'm very sorry for the long wait… A lot of you probably have left the fic, or gave up on it, but I appreciate those who continued reading. You guys are my support, and if it wasn't for those who actually read and like this fic, it would have been discontinued a while ago… I'll work on the next chapter ASAP!


End file.
